


Amber Hues…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Amber Hues…, Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has a change of heart…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Hues…

Title: Amber Hues…   
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 50  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
Banner: Vonnie ~ yvonnereid

Summary: Justin has a change of heart…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Amber Hues…**

He watched as the rear lights of the car service turned into amber hues, diminishing into the night like two red flares stretching into space. An image he planned to capture on canvas. He carried his duffle bag back upstairs, falling into Brian’s arms. New York would have to wait… 

The End


End file.
